The present invention relates to a method of driving liquid crystal displays, and more particularly relates to a display device.
There has been developed a compact liquid crystal display suitable for use in portable lap-top personal computers or word-processors. In case of A4 size displays including supernematic liquid crystal materials (640.times.400 dots), its displaying operation accompanies energy consumption of 1 to 2 W. Usual secondary cells can not continuously supply such a large amount of enrgy and therefore it is necessary to use a commercial lone supply of AC energy. Low energy consumption is preferred in this application in order to avoid causing short of energy during use and resorting to a line supply.